Reasoning for Life
by lanthir1
Summary: Someone returns to earth for unknown reasons. Was known as A Ghostly Return.
1. Unexpected Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or anything about it. It would be cool if I did but I don't. So please don't sue me. I have a huge school bill I have to pay first.  
  
Summary: Someone returns to earth for unknown reasons.  
  
**Sam's POV  
** The past week had been amazingly dull. Jack was getting impatient at the lack action. You'd think that this is what he would want for a change. But I guess he just wasn't in the mood for fishing like he usually was. No one from SG-1 left base all that week. Daniel buried himself in his reports, translations, and other book stuff that he did. Teal'c locked himself in his quarters so he could meditate. I simply filled out all of the normal reports and examined some new technology that we picked up somewhere. I would say that the week was boring until the alarms went off.  
  
I ran to the gate room just in time to hear Sgt. Davis shout that typical line we hear so often.  
  
"Unauthorized activation. Incoming traveler."  
  
I may not have it exactly right telling you this. But for a change, General Hammond actually told him to open the iris. And you wouldn't believe who stepped through the gate. It was Jonas.  
  
**Jack's POV**  
  
I looked through the glass window and saw the traveler. It was Jonas of all people. He didn't look quite right. His face was pale and he was covered in blood. All he did was look up with a shocked almost emotionless face before he fell on the ramp. There was definitely something wrong with him. I'd never seen him without a grin or at least some show of happiness on his face. Jonas was always a cheerful person for some reason.  
  
I ran down to him as fast as I could. Something actually told me that he was in trouble and I didn't think twice. When I came to him I saw that there were burns on his arms and across his chest. There was also a gaping hole in his abdomen and I thought it would be impossible for him to survive. His eyes were still open and they looked empty staring at me. I'll admit that I never really like the guy but this time I felt sorry for him. Jonas looked like a lost soulless man who had nothing left. Then I heard the med team roll up and they grabbed him off the ramp and put him on a gurney. I haven't seen him since.  
  
**Daniel's POV**  
  
I was wondering what the commotion was all about when I saw a med team running a gurney down the hall. The man on the rolling table was none other than Jonas Quinn. He was pale and looked cold. There was no life in him. His body was just an empty shell. Something was wrong with the Kelownan and I didn't think anyone knew why. My view of him was brief but I could see that he was not the person that we knew.  
  
**General Hammond's POV**  
  
I think I was surprised as anyone when I saw Mr. Quinn come through the gate. I'd thought that he and his planet were at peace. But I was shocked even more when he came through as bloody as he had. Making the call for the med team was easy. Jonas looked up at me and all I saw was a dead man looking for his coffin. This was not the Jonas that I knew. My curiosity was getting the best of me as I was wondering why he had returned to earth.  
  
When the med team rolled him away I could only death for him. All I can do is leave it up to the medical staff to save him. I've seen a lot of people get injured or die but this was different. Jonas was already dead. I could see it in his face.  
  
**Teal'c POV**  
  
I was told that Jonas Quinn had returned to earth. However, they did not give me any details of his condition. When I spoke with my fellow teammates they all said that he looked stiff and heatless. This would not describe the man that I spent a year working with. From this information I can conclude that there is definitely something wrong with my friend. 


	2. Why I Came Back

Disclaimer: I don't own stargate. I don't anything about it. I can cry but it won't do me any good.  
  
**Jonas's POV**  
  
They will probably want to know why I left. Well, that is not such an easy answer. You see, after the last time I visited earth, things on my planet went sour. The people began to rebel and the government was thrown into chaos. Martial law was declared but that still didn't stop the violence. I became the target of a lot of death threats. When things got out of control I joined the rebels.  
  
The rebellion seemed to hold more promise than the government. I became the spy for the rebels. It didn't take long after that for the government to begin dropping the bombs. I tried to stop them but they never listened.  
  
I heard that one of nukes was going to be dropped. Remembering what Daniel did with the Naquadria bomb, I made my way to the bomb silo where the nukes were stored. It didn't take me long to find the bomb that had been activated. I disarmed it but I've been exposed to some radiation. I might survive it and I might not.  
  
They found me after I disarmed the deadly missile. The soldiers started shooting at me and so I ran to the Gate. I turned around once before I left my home for good and that's when I got shot in the stomach. I don't think I regret what I've done. Hopefully people will understand what is going on and will stop the violence. It's my dream anyways. When I left my planet the first time I never thought I would be able to return, now I know that it's impossible. I will spend the rest of my life on earth. Whether my life will be short lived or long I don't know.  
  
And so now I'm lying here in a bed comatose. My life is hanging on by a tube stuck in my throat. They've put me through surgery and wrapped me in so much gauze that I must look like a mummy. Right now, I'm not sure if I want to live. Maybe it's because I'm dead inside and just want to finish it on the out.  
  
I'm listening to Dr. Hill talk to General Hammond. Apparently they know about my radiation burns. She says that I might die or just lie in a coma for the rest of my life. My chances of waking up are slim so she has told Hammond. He wants a constant update on my health. It feels a little better to know that someone cares. Now I wish I could express it.  
  
**Dr. Nicole Hill's POV**  
  
I was assigned to the SGC as Dr. Janet Frasier's replacement. At first no one trusted me but they're finally starting to warm up. Jack has said that I have one advantage over my predecessor; I don't poke and prod as much as she did. I'm still getting used to this place. Hammond told me that I was rather young to be at the SGC but that I would find my place soon enough. This is the first time that I've been able to meet Jonas Quinn and it hasn't gone over so well.  
  
He's a vegetable right now. I would say that his chances of living are about 50%. I'm hoping that he'll take the positive side this time. Jack has told me that I have to make him live because Jonas is a good friend. I think that there is a bit of a lie there. He's probably regretting the way he treated the comatose man in the past. I find it easy to see. That's been a perk in my job here. I've learned very quickly about whom I can trust and whom I can't. If Jonas survives, I think I can trust him.  
  
**Sam's POV**  
  
I went and saw Jonas. He's in a coma right now. We still have a lot of unanswered questions right now. We can't contact his government. Something is wrong here and I can't figure it out. It's odd looking at him. All he does is lay there. The tubes run from his mouth and other parts of his body. Nicole is using this an opportunity to prove herself as a great doctor. She's done well with Jonas. This will probably be the straw that finally makes or breaks her. She becomes more like Janet everyday.  
  
Colonel O'Neill said he would take over the vigil from me at midnight. We've all decided to make sure that someone is with him all the time. I'm sure he'll wake up. In the meantime, I sit and talk to him about old memories and new things that have happened since he left. It's all I can do right now.  
  
**Jack's POV  
**  
I took over for Carter at midnight. I've tried reading some techno- babble book to him but it just isn't working. Dr. Hill seems to read right through me. She doesn't believe me when I say that Jonas was a good friend and she's right about that. I'm here 'cause I regret how I treated him.  
  
He lies in the bed and doesn't do anything. I remember when he had the tumor removed, at least then he actually did something then. Jonas is gone right now. I'm not sure if I want him back yet. It's quiet now. Daniel should coming to take over soon.  
  
**Daniel's POV**  
  
Nicole says that Jonas is suffering from a gunshot wound in the abdomen and radiation burns. The big mystery is how he got them. I'm curious about it. He's lying here in the bed like a dead man. All that is missing is a funeral and a coffin. But he's alive for now because of manmade machines.  
  
I feel bad that he's hurt even though it's not my fault. Is this what drove him to come to earth the first time? He must have felt guilty. Maybe he's only trying to redeem himself. Jonas needs to wake up. It's the only way I can help him. So I'm reading the weather reports for him. Maybe it will help him wake up sooner.

**Jonas's POV**  
  
They've been talking and reading to me for the last several weeks. Even after I was transferred to another hospital they kept on coming. I swear that I've been visited by the whole SGC.  
  
So I decided to wake up when Colonel O'Neill was there. You should have seen his face when I opened my eyes. He started shouting for doctors and yelled at me for giving everyone a big scare. I think that was the first time that he was really happy to see me. I don't care if it's out of guilt. At least I know that he cares in some way.  
  
They're going to take me back to the SGC. I'll be in the care of Dr. Hill again. She's very dedicated to her patients. I understand why she was placed there. She has the heart to take care of people in an extremely difficult situation. Anyways, I'm awake now.  
  
I can talk but I haven't spoken to anyone yet. I just don't feel the time is right. So I'm feeling better and the burns are almost healed up. It's time to feel cheerful again.  
  
I don't think that I want to be at the SGC this time. I've had enough of that. It would be nice to settle on the outside world. I wouldn't be the first alien to do it. Montana sounds like a nice place to live. Alaska would be good too. Though it sounds funny to try and call myself an American it might be possible. The army might be place for me to go but I doubt the Colonel would like that. Being on the outside will feel better and I swear not to talk about the SGC, Stargate, or anything about it including my past. It's all gone from now on. Yes, I need to start calling myself an earthling. That's the way it's going to be.


	3. Explanations

Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate. It doesn't matter what I do. I will never own it. I have no claim to it. There I've finally admitted it again for the third time. This is getting tiring.  
  
_A/N Please R/R. Even if you flame I will keep writing because it will only tell me that people are reading. Though I don't like flaming, I prefer constructive criticism._  
  
**General Hammond's POV  
**  
Jonas has been awake for a while. He hasn't spoken but like Dr. Hill says, it will take some time before he will spill the beans. It's just not the right time. I've been looking into possibilities for him to work here. Though I'm not sure if he would want to be on a SG team especially SG-1. The pain is still too strong. Something is eating at him and he's just not ready to talk about it.  
  
He gave everyone a scare. I heard that during his surgery he had gone into cardiac arrest. Dr. Hill was very lucky in saving him because he completely flat lined. Jonas is a miracle right now. He's been cheating death too much. It's time for him to find some peace.  
  
**Sam's POV**  
  
He's been very quiet lately. Definitely not the loud cheery person I once knew but he's beginning to smile a lot more. It's a good sign that Jonas is coming back to us. I only hope that he will start talking soon. The silence is deafening around him. All you ever hear is the beeping of the heart monitor. Still, we won't leave his side. There will always be someone with him. The entire SGC goes to see him one person at a time. Nicole says it's better that way. She would know because she started out becoming a psychiatrist but she changed her mind. It gives her a better understanding with her patients. As for Jonas, it is certainly an advantage right now.  
  
I think he'll be ready to talk in a few days. He picked up a book that Daniel left him and read it in about an hour. At least we know that he can still read. Whatever happened on his planet has left him traumatized. But I think he will come back to us. Jonas always comes back. It's his way of doing things. He won't disappoint people. That was the one thing that always annoyed Janet; he was always trying to prove himself. Whatever he did back on Kelowna, it's pushed him to leave again. The look he gives me is enough to explain that there is no possible way for him to return. He'll never be welcome there on either side of what happened.  
  
**Jack's POV  
**  
H won't talk. Do you know how annoying that is? He was always talking when he was here before. Too many times you could never get him to stop. Jonas didn't know how to shut up. Now he is more silent than a deaf man. I can't get through to him.  
It shocked me when he woke up. I was beginning to give up on him. He came through like he always does. Nothing ever stops Jonas. He'll talk eventually. I know he will. There is no way that he can simply bottle himself up forever. It's only a matter of time.  
  
**Tealc's POV  
**  
Jonas Quinn had remained silent since he came out of his coma. I will admit that it has bothered me. He used to talk all the time. At least he smiles. It is a good sign that he is returning to his normal self. I can only hope that he will not remain silent much longer.  
  
Major Carter seems optimistic that Jonas Quinn will "bounce back" very soon. I believe that he will be a new man. The unknown incident that forced him to return to earth has changed him. It will be interesting to see how he has changed. I am hopeful that it will be for the good of him. Perhaps he will not be so naïve as he once was. But as I said, I only remain hopeful of that.  
  
**Daniel's POV**  
  
He talked! I was ready to leave when he asked me too stay. Jonas wanted to talk about the SGC today. He told me ask if General Hammond would come to see him so he could speak with him.  
  
It made my day to hear him speak. I think I had forgotten what his voice sounded like. He was somewhat cheerful but not like he usually is. I'm not sure why he wants to talk with Hammond. But I hope that it's something about what happened.  
  
**Jonas's POV  
**  
I thought I could talk with Daniel a lot easier than most people. We have more in common. But I didn't talk about Kelowna. I'm saving that for General Hammond. I don't want everyone knowing about what I did right now. It hurts too much.  
  
I'll bet that Daniel has told everyone that I talked with him. Pretty soon they'll expect me to be talking fulltime. I'm feeling a lot better. I spent the last several days thinking about what happened and what I did.  
  
Hammond just came to the door. I guess it's time to talk.  
  
**General Hammond's POV**  
  
He was happy to speak with me. It didn't take long for him to start telling his story. Jonas started it with the last time that he visited earth. He went one to talk about the rebellion and all of the riots. The people weren't happy with their government. They thought it was tyrannical. Eventually it got so bad that martial law was declared. After that, Jonas joined the rebels as a spy for them. He says that it was the only way to help foil a lot of their plans. Then the government started dropping bombs all over the planet that had been renamed as Langaria. It was Jonas's breaking point. He couldn't let it go on anymore.  
  
The Langarian government decided to drop a nuclear bomb, not a naquadria bomb. They felt no need to drop something that big yet. So Jonas decided to stop them by disarming the active bomb. He barely made it in time to start the disarming sequence. He succeeded by disarming it and stopped the governing plans at least for a while. A bunch of soldiers found him just as he finished disarming the bomb. So Jonas ran to the gate for safety. Radiation burns were already appearing on his skin. He says he turned around to look at the planet one last time before jumping through the gate. That was when he was shot. As for the rest of the story, we already know that.  
  
He's expressed a desire to live in the outside world. Jonas can't stand the idea of being cooped up here. He reminds me that he wouldn't be the first alien to do it and has promised not to talk about his past, the stargate, or the SGC. I'm not sure what to think. One of his suggestions was that he would be willing to join the military so we could keep a better eye on him. It is a plausible idea. Though Colonel O'Neill would do anything to stop him. I won't rule it out. But I know that Jonas is still having a hard time trying to call himself an earthbound human. It's even harder to call himself an American. The president is better to make this call.  
  
**Jack's POV**  
  
I was told that Jonas was talking again and that he had spoken with Daniel and Hammond. Apparently he has finally told his story but only to the general. Hammond says that he needs to speak with the president about Jonas before allowing the details of his return to be let out. Everything about him has been seen as very secretive since his unexpected return.  
  
Jonas hasn't talked with me yet. He seems nervous to talk with most people. I can understand why he'd want to talk with Daniel. Danny boy has always been understanding and nonjudgmental of people. It would only seem natural to talk with him first. I know I would if I were in Jonas's situation. He's only done what most people would expect of him. There are no other details that I know about right now.  
  
**_A/N – What should I do with Jonas?  
  
a) Find a way to keep him at the SGC? _**

**_b) Allow him to live on the outside world with SGC contact ?_**

**_c) Jonas joins the military, if so, what branch?  
  
I want you guys to help me figure this one out. So read/review and tell me what you want._**


	4. Warpath

Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate. Should've, could've, would've, but it won't work. So don't worry about me claiming it 'cause I don't.  
  
**A/N keep reviewing and tell me what you want to happen to Jonas. Options will be placed at the end of the chapter. Voting ends at chapter 7 before I start writing about his adventures. I want this story to be of the reviewers, inspired by the reviewers, writing ideas written in the story by the reviewers. So review on. Good luck!**  
  
**_For Leeann and Cyllwen – thanks for voting and reviewing._**  
  
**Jonas's POV**  
  
I'm still in the infirmary. The burns are still healing. Nicole has pumped me full of liquids constantly. But she seems to trust her gut more than performing every test in the book. Maybe that's why I've been seeing Colonel O'Neill show up to his exams on time. She doesn't poke and prod. That is something that makes a lot of people happy. They don't seem to avoid her at all. I've heard that there are a lot of people here that our trying to pursue her because she is single.  
  
As for me talking, I only talk with a few people. I'm still trying to learn how to trust them again. I've been backstabbed enough in my life. Everyone seems to glad that I've returned to my old cheery self. Of course there is still a lot of hurt that remains which I don't think will go away very easy. Like I can't seem to bring myself to talk with Colonel O'Neill. I feel threatened by him. It doesn't make much sense, but that is how I feel. Daniel has been very easy to talk with and I think can talk with Major Carter or Teal'c. Maybe the time is right.  
  
**Sam's POV**  
  
Jonas finally spoke with me. He's been very careful with who he speaks with. I have never seen anyone be so careful about conversation. Though he worries me in the sense that he doesn't want to be here. He always hints that he feels he can't fit in here. I'm very happy that he's back. But I don't like how he returned as far as his condition. General Hammond won't let out the details of his return.  
  
The reasons behind Jonas's return have been kept secret. Hammond has been talking with the president about what should happen with Jonas. That scares me a bit. I don't understand what is going on and that always frustrates me when I can't figure something out. Jonas is too careful. Like he won't explain how he got radiation burns. All he's told me is that the gunshot wound and the burns go together. It doesn't make sense at all. No, this is just too confusing.  
  
**General Hammond's POV  
**  
The president has given permission for Jonas to do as he wants on the outside world with the condition that he never talks about the stargate, SGC, or his past on Kelowna. That is going to be the hard part. He will have to create a whole new life and past that is not suspicious. I'm not sure what he will do. I wish that he would stay here to work even if he were only a consultant. He could be a great help to the program. It's a pity that he wants to leave. He hasn't talked with Jack so I don't know how he will respond. It probably won't be very good.  
  
**Teal'c POV**  
  
I have finally spoken with Jonas Quinn. He does not wish to stay at the SGC. I am not pleased with this idea of his. Jonas Quinn belongs here whether or not he believes it. I cannot see him surviving the world outside.  
  
If he should leave then that will be his decision. Though I do not wish him to leave I but cannot stop him. The final act belongs to Jonas Quinn.  
  
**Jack's POV  
**  
I'm going to beat that boy till kingdom come! What on earth makes Jonas think he can just leave! He hasn't even talked with me yet. Whether or not he likes it, we're going to have a nice long talk. I mean it when I say long.  
  
Why am I saying this? I never liked him. So why am I so angry that he's even thought about leaving? Now that I think about it, I was always protective of him for some odd reason. He was always putting himself in a jam or so I thought. But then he got us out of a lot of trouble. They say that the street goes both ways.  
  
He looked so bad when he came through the gate. There was a look of death on him. Is that why I don't want him to leave? Well, I think it's time for that talk with him.  
  
**Jonas's POV**  
  
Oh no, Colonel O'Neill is on a warpath. I'll bet that he's heard about me wanting to leave. The only reason he might not hurt me is 'cause I'm in the infirmary but that may not stop him. That was one reason why I didn't want to talk with him. So he's going to start the talk. This could take a while.  
  
**Dr. Hill's POV**  
  
Colonel O'Neill came in steaming red. He began by shouting at Jonas so many things that I can't count them all. Then he proceeded to lecture him and paced for at least an hour before he allowed Jonas to speak.  
  
Poor Jonas tried to answer him reasonably. His answers were obvious reasons why he didn't want to stay. But the colonel won't accept them. The colonel would rather throw Jonas in a holding cell for the rest of his life.  
  
This little event worries me more. It might push Jonas over the edge. It gives him more reason to leave. He can't get along with Jack or maybe it's the other way around. I don't know anymore. If I only I knew the two of them better.  
  
**Daniel's POV  
**  
Jonas is tired of trying to prove himself. And he always tried to with Jack to no avail. That seems to be reason enough for him to go away. He's going to stay on earth no matter what. It's just that he has made a final decision on what he is going to do.  
  
I hope we can find a way for him to stay. Maybe he could live on the outside world but work at the SGC. That could be a compromise. Maybe Jack could live with that. It sounds reasonable to me. I'll to talk to them both about it though Jonas still seems very serious about leaving permanently. He wouldn't be the first alien to live outside of the SGC.  
  
**Sam's POV  
**  
Colonel O'Neill did not help to keep Jonas here. He seems pretty bent on leaving us even more. Why did the colonel have to be so stupid? It isn't helping any.  
  
Jonas seems to be going quiet again. He has always taken criticism nicely and used it to his advantage. But this time it was nothing but bashing him before he made the final decision. I don't like this one little bit.  
  
**Teal'c POV**  
  
I was informed this morning that Jonas Quinn's condition has gotten worse. He seemed to be healing fine until he developed an infection. He does not look well. His fever is very high and his face is pale and clammy. Dr. Hill believes that he will be fine with lots of antibiotics. She also believes that this could be the result of a weakened immune due to high stress. No one is allowed to visit him. He has been quarantined for the time being.  
  
**General Hammond's POV**  
  
I don't know what to do with Jack or Jonas. The only thing I can do is separate them. That won't be hard right now since Jonas is quarantined and only certain medical personnel are allowed to be with him and even then it is only when he being treated. What am I going to do?  
  
_**A/N – What should I do with Jonas?  
  
a)Find a way to keep him at the SGC? **_

_**b)Allow him to live on the outside world with SGC contact? **_

**_c)Jonas joins the military; he would be at the SGC. What branch of the military?_  
  
_Continue the voting. Jonas leaves the infirmary in chapter 7. So tell me what you want and I'll write it in. I want to put some sort of twist in this so give me ideas. I love input from other people. It helps improve my writing._**


	5. Who Am I?

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Stargate or anything to do with it. So far the only character I own is Nicole Hill but other than that I don't own nothing. So I'm giving up any claim to it. So don't sue over copyright issues. Please.  
  
_A/N – Cathy and Pike, thanks for giving your opinions. I think it's pretty obvious Jonas is going to stay at the SGC with the unanimous input I've been getting. Thanks to all of you that are reviewing and telling me what you want. It's nice considering this is the only interesting thing going on in my life unless selling corn is interesting. Read on!_  
  
**Dr. Hill's POV  
**  
Jonas is under too much strain and stress. When Colonel O'Neill came storming in at him with that lovely "talk" he didn't come to help. Now my number one priority patient is battling a severe infection. It's not life threatening but it is bad. I first noticed it when I came to check up on Jonas he had gotten a bad fever in only a couple of hours. I'll tell you the truth. I've never seen anyone go from being in such good condition to that bad in a matter of a few hours. When I talk about a few hours, I'm talking about 2 no more than 3 hours.  
  
He was lying in the bed under a pile of sweat. Sure he was conscious but that isn't the point. Jonas is doing better now. The antibiotics are working the way they should be. People should be able to visit him in about three days. Until then, Jonas is off limits.  
  
**Sam's POV**  
  
If only the colonel could have kept his mouth shut this time. But he never does. I feel sorry for Jonas. It's the oddest thing about how I treated him the first time he came and now I don't what to do. It was hard for me to trust him when he first came through the gate with the naquadria. But I got over it and was able to trust him at least partially.  
  
Jonas still hasn't told anyone how he got hurt except General Hammond. That has been very hard on everyone. We don't know how to treat him because we haven't been told about any details. I guess I'll just have to wait.  
  
**Teal'c POV**  
  
I must say that I would never think that Colonel O'Neill would suddenly become so demanding of Jonas Quinn. He has already gone to General Hammond demanding that Jonas Quinn be placed back on SG-1 for what reasons I do not know. It would seem that Colonel O'Neill has lost his hatred of Jonas Quinn.  
  
General Hammond simply told that any decisions concerning his life would be left to Jonas Quinn to decide. The answer he gave Colonel O'Neill was very direct. I will also say that Colonel O'Neill does not agree with any of this. O'Neill believes that Jonas Quinn should stay here whether he likes it or not. I do not understand his reasoning.  
  
**Jonas's POV**  
  
So I'm being isolated right now and it doesn't bother me. Maybe I can rethink some stuff. Colonel O'Neill's outburst at me was kind of expected. I don't know why he is trying to keep me here. But that's up to him.  
  
The SGC is beginning to make my skin crawl. It's a very depressing place. I can't stand the depression anymore. If for some crazy reason I should stay, then I will make it clear that I will live outside of the mountain. Unlike last time, I can't stay cooped up in here with only occasional visits to see the sun. I'm an earthling. That's still sounds foreign to me.  
  
I live on earth and I have become one of them. That's what I keep telling myself. Kelowna and Langaria does not exist anymore for me. Jonas Quinn is from earth. Moreover, he is from the United States. It is the freest country in the world. I have been given sanctuary and full freedom by the president himself. That's good. But am I a foreigner or a citizen?  
  
This is so confusing. What kind of a past do I have? Who am I? Where am I from? The answer is: I don't know. Weather reports and computers don't matter if all I am is a blank check in the checking account. I used to know who I was. But I don't know anymore. Who is Jonas Quinn of the United States from the planet Earth?  
  
Too many questions and there are no answers. All I have is the man I used to be and that's gone. I hope the people here will be kind and help me become a person with an identity. It's hard knowing that all you once were is gone. Now you are somebody else with a new past, new home, new job, new everything. There is one thing I hope to keep and that is my name. I still want to be Jonas Quinn.  
  
**Jack's POV**  
  
What was I thinking when I told Hammond to put Jonas back on SG-1? I'm not sure. There is a part of me that wants to protect him from what goes on outside of mountain. I don't think that there are many people who know just how war torn Earth really is. Even the good old USA is up in a hoot. So let me see here, we are fighting the space war against the Goa'uld and we have to fight the crazy maniac religious extremists. What the hell is going on?  
  
I'll tell you what. The US is expected to be the world police whether we want it or not. And we listen to the world cry out. So moral of the story is, my country protects the entire planet whether people realize it is not my problem. Besides, I do not want Jonas getting any crazy ideas about stopping the war going on. He would just love that you know. Bring peace to the whole world.  
  
Wait a minute! Isn't that what Kelowna tried to do? Did he return because things fell apart? It seems logical. He wouldn't know where else to go. So he came back to us permanently with no hope or plans to go home. I'm going to talk with him when he is taken out of isolation. I promise to talk nicely this time. I'll be very gentle.  
  
**General Hammond's POV**  
  
Jonas is fighting his illness quite well according to the last report. He's not ready to leave the infirmary yet. Dr. Hill says that this is going to delay his departure by at least a week to make sure he fights everything out. If everything keeps going as well as it is he should be out in no more than two weeks. I'm sure he's very anxious to leave even if he doesn't show it. Six weeks in the hospital is very tedious even if he was in a coma most of that time.  
  
In the meantime, we are working on helping him to create a new life. Paperwork is being created to give him a legitimate identity and citizenship. I don't see how we could explain him as being an immigrant. Jonas doesn't know enough about other countries to claim he is from somewhere else. The poor man is broken and confused. I want him to work here but I don't think it would be healthy for him to always live at the SGC like he did before.  
  
I'm hoping that he'll be okay with his new self. There are some finer details that we will have to work with him to create. One of those details is his occupation. Jonas is very intelligent, but nobody here really knows what he would want to do. Remember, we have to make him a legitimate person.  
  
**Daniel's POV  
**  
He's getting better all the time. I finally have the chance to get to know Jonas and I'm not going to waste it. Jonas has always seemed like a nice guy. And when I look through the window of his quarantined room, I see a confused but peaceful man. Always looking happy now. I could almost say he's smiling.  
  
His mind is very sharp. Unfortunately, we don't have enough of that here. I'm always looking for someone who can understand just half of what I'm saying. Jonas knows all of that and he never went to college. Too smart is what I would say. He has the mind of a pure genius. Unlike Einstein, he knows where he lives and seems to understand anything you say. If he thinks something is wrong then he will tell and won't hold back. I've never heard of him having outbursts or bad manners. The perfect gentlemen, if only the ladies could meet him.  
  
Jack never trusted him after I left. It doesn't matter what Jack might say; he still didn't trust him. A lot of Jack's attitude toward Jonas lately comes from guilt and frustration. He wants to know what is wrong with Jonas and Jonas won't talk about it. I think Jonas will talk about it when he's ready. Hopefully that will be very soon.  
  
**Jonas's POV**  
  
I heard from one of the nurses that the big brass is already working on my identity. They are obsessed with making me perfect. It makes me wonder who it is that reinvents people.  
  
So I'm being reinvented or perhaps recreated would be a better word. I'm curious about what I'm going to be. If I'm lucky they'll let me in on some of the creation. Yeah, that would be nice. I can remake me. How many people do that legally?  
  
Only a few more days of being isolated. But I'm still stuck here for a couple of weeks. Now I am getting tired of being stuck in bed all of the time. There is one nice catch; everyone waits on you hand and foot. Especially when they feel sorry for you. I don't like it all the time. It gets boring after the first four days. Try it and you'll understand.  
  
Earth isn't such a bad place. It was my second favorite planet after my own. Now it is my number one favorite. Langaria is dead like I said before. I wouldn't be surprised if they have managed to blow themselves apart. I'll miss my old home. But the time has come for me to readjust to my ex-new home that has become my new home again. Yep, I have fled here twice. There will no third time to be the charm. I'm here and this is where I belong. Even if they for some reason ask me to go back, the answer is no. Hey, that didn't feel so bad. No more Langaria. No more old home. The new place is going to work after all.  
  
**_What happens to Jonas at the SGC?  
  
A) Stays cooped up in the mountain  
  
B) Is allowed to live on the outside but works at the SGC  
  
What is his job?  
  
A) He works on a team.  
  
B) He is simply a scientist or consultant. _**

**_C) Other idea, give me the idea_**

**_Tell me what you want. I love input and reviews. Keep them coming._**


	6. Understanding the Past

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I don't own Stargate. That would be like me saying I was an Olympic gold medallist, which is definitely not true. So don't worry about me stealing anything. I also do not own Indiana Jones or the Shawshank Redemption. Just being clear here.**  
  
_Everything is going great so far. If you want dialogue then tell me and I will think about it. The POV is working really well and I'm not having any writer's block. That is a huge miracle for me. I get writer's block pretty easily unless I'm very excited about what I'm writing. Keep reviewing and I write faster. Guaranteed!_  
  
**Jack's POV**  
  
As soon as Jonas was out of quarantine, I was in that room to talk with him. Gently this time though. See, I didn't want him going back into isolation. And it worked. No real shocker there. I asked him what had happened and he was actually willing to talk about it.  
  
I sat and listened to him talk and actually paid attention. Yes, I seem to have a short attention span. His story was not a happy action adventure like Indiana Jones. It seemed more like the Shawshank Redemption to me. You know, the good guy gets hurt and narrowly escapes in the end not necessarily heroic though. What caught me by surprise was when he started talking about disarming the bomb. Most definitely explains the burns.  
  
Jonas has been shot at before but to be shot by your own people hurts. He had no choice but to flee. This scares me in a way. The man I used to hate has just become Daniel's twin. Now I have to deal with both of them. Two space monkeys! I made it clear to Jonas that I expect him to stay. But I thought that he could have house outside the mountain. I've even told him that I'm taking him fishing even he doesn't want to. Jeepers, I have gone soft on him.  
  
There was a lot more that he told me. He's grown up a lot. Let's just say that fighting became a part of his existence. It wasn't all about science and politics. War took up most of his time on Langaria. It's a sad ending to something that seemed so positive in the beginning.  
  
**Daniel's POV**  
  
Jack is acting strange. He told me that Jonas and him had a nice talk. I guess Jack's new friend told him everything. I've never seen Jack go soft on someone that fast. I don't know what happened to Jonas that would change his mind but it had to be bad. It's very hard to change Jack's mind once it's made up.  
  
I hope to hear Jonas's story fairly soon. It sounds like it's both tragic and interestingly twisted. I won't know what to expect but radiation had better be in there. Jonas doesn't leave stuff out so I bet he'll tell us everything. So two people know the tale now. I wonder who's up next.  
  
**Sam's POV**  
  
Colonel O'Neill has heard the story. There are a lot of crazy rumors flying around about what happened. One of them says that Jonas got involved in a dangerous science program that went wrong. But that was last time's story. Another claims that Jonas is a mass murderer and fled to escape execution. I don't know who came up with that one. Jonas won't hurt a person unless he has to. I can't think of him needlessly killing people. Besides, he can't defend himself very well. I'm not being mean but SG-1 had to pull him out of a lot jams.  
  
But I still don't know the whole story. Hell, I don't even know a quarter of it. It's all a mystery to everyone except the colonel and Hammond. I want to know what happened and I am getting desperately curious. I hope to learn soon.  
  
**Jonas's POV  
**  
The colonel has formally given me permission to call him Jack. So Jack came to talk with me today. He was oddly nice and quiet. I've never seen him be that nice to me before. It felt good to talk about my no longer existing past that actually happened. Jack was understanding and gave me some advice. He mentioned something about his black ops days. It was though he had been in my position before. He wouldn't tell me what happened but hinted at it.  
  
I think it's time to start telling the truth about me. I don't need to be seen as a serial killer. I wonder who started that rumor? Defending myself is not a problem anymore. I fought in several battles against my own government without being caught. Being a spy wasn't my only job. As the rebellion grew larger, I was called to meetings less and less. I had the same high security clearance though and planted several bugs and mini cameras. But I found myself being most useful in the rebel army. My previous experience at the SGC gave me a lot of tactical knowledge. This was used to thwart my own governing rulers. Strange, I wanted that unifying government so bad and yet I became its saboteur.  
  
The violence escalated and I fought harder at every battle. We named our rebel group Freedom's Future. It sounds a little cheesy but we believed in it. The rebels felt that they were literally freedom's future for Langaria. It hurt me to know that our government didn't want to grant the people the freedom they so desperately wanted. I'm lucky to be in America. It is what my people wanted. I wish I could have brought that to them. I'm never returning to my ex-home. I am from Earth now.  
  
**General Hammond's POV**  
  
Jonas is very quickly returning to himself now. I think he just needed to tell his story in full to someone else besides the big boss. Jack understood for a change. He heard probably more than even I did.  
  
Colonel O'Neill describes as though Jonas was holding it in and was just waiting for someone to really listen. He just needed to tell every detail. Dr. Hill mentioned that Jonas spent quite a lot of time talking with Jack and that they got along very well. That is a little different compared to what happened only a few days ago.  
  
I hope this situation will play itself out happily. It has to for the sake of everyone here. Jonas is with us forever this time and there is no changing that. He has nicely accepted that. I'm very glad he is back.  
  
**Dr. Hill's POV**  
  
When I saw Colonel O'Neill and Jonas talking like brothers, I was in awe for quite some time. Just a few days ago I only saw mistrust between them. Now they are at an agreement of trust and friendship that has just begun.  
  
Jonas has improved well since his new talk with the Colonel. I don't know what happened but it was very good. That is not something I have seen a lot here. The mood in the infirmary is a lot better. For that I'm very thankful.  
  
**Teal'c POV**  
  
I have seen that Jonas Quinn is recovering well. His conversation with O'Neill seems to have been a strong turning point in their relationship. It is good to see that they will be able to get along much better than before. There is even talk that Jonas Quinn may stay at the SGC with this sudden change of attitude that Colonel O'Neill has had towards Jonas Quinn.  
  
This has been a most positive event for the SGC in the last few weeks. It has still been dull since Jonas Quinn's return. He has been the most exciting event for too long. Things will turn itself around soon enough and Jonas Quinn will be ready.  
  
**_So what happens to Jonas now?  
  
A) Works on another team _**

**_B) Works with SG-1 _**

**_C) Scientist/Consultant  
  
Tell me now! Jonas leaves the infirmary in the next chapter._**


	7. Secrets

Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate, and never will. That's that and all is well. So if I leave you alone please leave me alone. Happy days will continue.  
  
_Jonas is staying. I found that everyone wanted that. Read and Review please. It makes me a happy author. Happiness is like platinum, it's always better than golden anger.  
_  
**Jonas's POV**  
  
I'm out of the infirmary! It has taken two months for me to leave the hospital/infirmary. I'm not surprised at it though. Nicole has a tendency to become silently obsessed with helping her patients. But she doesn't poke and prod all the time. Jack definitely likes her for that.  
  
Several times I've noticed him come in for his check ups on time. He always tried to put it off with Doctor Frasier. I'm not saying he enjoys the physicals, I just think that he's learned not to procrastinate with Dr. Hill. She tends to become a bit mean when people are late. Still, she's a very sweet young woman. There are a lot of people who call her Doogie. I don't know why. Daniel said they call her that because she was a child genius and became a doctor at a very young age. Nicole makes up for her age by acting older than what she really is. Don't ever ask how old she is unless you want to be punched and end up in her infirmary.  
  
Sam has convinced me to stay at the SGC. I don't know why I let her talk me into it. Now I'm being told that I'll be assigned to some position here. Not sure what though. People are mostly saying that I will end up back on SG-1. Don't know if I can take that though. It will probably end up like that. Jack won't have it any other way.  
  
They've issued me all of the appropriate paperwork. I've been given a birth certificate, social security number, driver's license, and the list goes on. Yep, I'm a person in the real world. I don't have to be afraid of being exposed as long as I keep Langaria a secret. That won't be so hard.  
  
My biggest accomplishment is buying a house and a car. It was the beginning of my new life. I feel really good about life. There isn't a reason not to. When you have friends, it's always easier getting through your problems.  
  
**Sam's POV**  
  
Colonel O'Neill is ecstatic with Jonas finally leaving the infirmary. We've been told the story but I think there were a few details that only the colonel knows. That might explain his sudden interest in being Jonas's friend.  
  
Jonas is out on his own now. I heard that he's already settling in. We had to give an allowance of money to get started and he seems to doing well. It's good to see him so happy. He was in a depression for so long. I don't think General Hammond has told him about his new position. I'm not even sure what he'll be doing.  
  
**Teal'c POV**  
  
Jonas Quinn has been given permission to leave the infirmary. It is good to see him in such good condition and happy. There was a time when we all thought that we would most certainly die. Now he is wonderfully alive and well.  
  
Colonel O'Neill has been especially glad that he has lived. I believe it has something to do with his recent conversation with Jonas Quinn. The two men have been getting along better than I have ever seen them. It was always mainly O'Neill who needed to warm up to start a friendship but as the Tau'ri say, it takes two to tango.  
  
**Daniel's POV**  
  
It's been a long time since Jonas has been seen anywhere else other than an infirmary. Still, I can't help but think what Janet might have done if Jonas was her patient now. Nicole has done very well this time but she will never be Dr. Frasier. I shouldn't judge her so harshly because she has been trying to prove herself so hard. In many ways she is like the old Jonas but I think she has become like the new Jonas. Dr. Hill has toughened up and became the new lady in charge. No doubt about that. I was late coming in for a check up and so she put me on forced leave without any work and I couldn't leave the base. That wasn't so nice but it taught me a lesson.  
  
As far as Jonas goes, he's doing well. He talked about his recent escapades on Langaria but didn't give a lot of details. He's hiding something that he seems to think only Jack would understand. It's worked all right between the two of them. They seem happy to keep it that way. There is no way of making them spill the beans about it.  
  
**Jack's POV  
**  
Everyone is curious about what Jonas and I are hiding. Well, it's one of those soldier-to-soldier things. He was a member of the rebel army and took charge of a platoon. Jonas helped the leaders to organize their army like those on earth. It surprised me when he went into detail about how technical the battles had been and then he thanked me for teaching him tactical skills.  
  
I never thought I taught him anything of the sort. He must have watched me in some of the trouble we got into and based everything off of that. So now I have more than a science geek. He has become a pure war genius. The idea he put into that fight are better than a lot of what I have seen.  
  
Jonas is an asset to the SGC. I feel bad that he's had to become what he is. I've requested him to be placed on SG-1. I hope that Hammond will see it my way.  
  
**General Hammond's POV**  
  
Colonel O'Neill has told me several times that he wants Mr. Quinn to be placed on SG-1. He seems very determined to make sure that it happens his way. Because I can't see putting him anywhere else, Jonas is going back on SG-1. If I did something different they would all have a major fit.  
  
Jack has seen something in Jonas that no one else has. He must have learned something new that would make O'Neill want him all the more. Originally, Jack wanted him on to keep Jonas from leaving. It was all out of guilt. This time I see more in it. It's not a matter of convenience or guilt. He truly wants Jonas on the team. I've never Jack so trusting of Jonas before. There is something that they are keeping a secret.

**_What do you think should happen next?  
  
A) Jonas tells everyone the finer details he left out while SG-1 is on a dull mission  
  
B) Jack and Jonas keep it secret a little longer before he is forced to tell all  
  
C) The little secret stays secret  
  
I'm having fun writing this story. Give me ideas. I love reviews and input. Thanks to my reviewers._**


	8. Rejoining the Team

Disclaimer: Oh, I don't own Stargate just so you know. Even if it came up for sale I couldn't afford to buy it. Bill Gates could but I'm not sure if he would want it.  
  
_Please review! Input and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated._  
  
**Jack's POV**  
  
We're leaving for our first mission since Jonas returned. Things have been really boring aside from him. It's about time that we did something instead of paperwork. I'm glad to say that Jonas is coming with the team. He's a part of the team. I just have to watch him. That's what Dr. Hill told me anyways. I remember the conversation. It went something like this....  
  
"You make sure to watch him. Don't do anything stupid or let him get hurt." She bossed me.  
  
"Yes mommy."  
  
"You had better listen to me Colonel or I'll have you in here with a broken jaw for a week."  
  
At that point I knew she meant business. The bad part is that she can hold me for as long as her little doctoring heart cares. The chief doctor always has the last say over someone. Even if you aren't sick, they can still order you on leave. Dr. Hill will always be the real boss of this place. She holds a lot of power and influence.  
  
Jonas gets along with her fine like. He hasn't seen the vicious side of that sweet young woman. Then again, I bet I'm the main person she likes to tease with threats. She will do anything to get through to you about her business. Hill would have made a great psychiatrist, but she changed her mind on that business.  
  
So this mission should be routine. At least I hope so. Still not sure just how much action I really want about now. Plus we need something very easy for Jonas's first one back on the job. Yeah, the naïve kid is gone left by a war experienced veteran. But only I know that besides him.  
  
**Sam's POV**  
  
I'm looking at my old-new team member. He looks a lot better. I can't help but stare wondering what else he went through that he hasn't told us about. He's holding something back. I don't know what.  
  
"Is something wrong Major?" Jonas asks me.  
  
"No. Nothing's wrong. I'm just curious about what you're hiding." I reply.  
  
"Hiding what?" he questions me again.  
  
"Something else that happened on Langaria."  
  
He didn't answer this time. Jonas will talk about it eventually. He always does. You can count on him to tell you the truth.  
  
**Daniel's POV  
**  
I grinned at Jack when I heard that Jonas was back on the team. No one ever thought he would actually demand to have Jonas back on. It's amazing how well they get along now. There will probably be some skirmishes in the future but that can be expected especially with Jack. You can find an argument with him at some point in the future.  
  
"Hey Guys! Wait up. You can't leave me behind." I shout.  
  
"Sorry Daniel. We thought you had left us." Sam joked. I gave her one of those little evil stare. I don't usually do that too often.  
  
"It's okay space monkey. We forgive you Daniel. Come on campers. There's a planet waiting for us." Jack said to me.  
  
Teal'c gave that familiar almost happy face. It's kind of blank but you can see that he's in a good mood. Jonas was all grin this time. He sure wasn't hiding behind a mask on that one. I was glad to be together and that it was all in good company. Jack trusts us, all of us for a change.  
  
**Teal'c POV  
**  
I found myself in a good mood this day. Today was the first time that we were all going on a mission together as a new team. I say new because this is the first time that O'Neill, Major Carter, Daniel Jackson, Jonas Quinn, and I will be officially a team on a mission with no conflicts between us. That is the best happening here in several weeks.  
  
Jonas Quinn placed his arm on my shoulder just before we went through the gate.  
  
"Thanks for being a good friend." It was all he had to say at the moment.  
  
Jonas Quinn is very happy at this moment. Much time has passed since I last saw him in such a mood. All of SG-1 is at a good moment. This is to be a cherished time since there will be many more unhappy ones to come.  
  
**General Hammond's POV**  
  
I looked at the new SG-1 as they walked through the gate. They all seemed happy for now. Dr. Jackson seems to like the idea of finally being able to know Mr. Quinn the way that most of the SGC personnel do. It seems that they are already friends.  
  
This mission is routine so that Jonas might have an easier time readjusting to his new environment. It has not been easy but he is fitting in fairly well. He came in today with his new truck. Jack was looking it over in a very jealous fit. He compliments Mr. Quinn on his good taste and asked when they were going fishing. Jonas replied by saying that they would go when he was in the mood to kill living things.  
  
Perhaps things will end up going back to being very busy. I will admit that the lull in activity has made everyone annoyed and a little antsy. We are always expecting to be attacked. Let's hope not.  
  
**Jonas's POV**  
  
I am in such a wonderful mood! Today is the day that I can really get on with my life. I can work and that gate looks more beautiful than ever. Maybe I'm a little too eager go through it but I really want to move on. And walking through the stargate is the only way to. It has always been the piece that has changed my life.  
  
I'm the last one to walk through the gate. I don't know what's on the other side. But that is what makes gate travel exciting. You never know what could happen or to expect. Anyways, I am happy to be back on the job. Just please let there be no Jaffa!  
  
"Hey Jonas!" I hear Jack yelling at me.  
  
"What took you so long?" he says.  
  
"Just admiring stuff, sir." I respond  
  
"Check out the view." Daniel tells me.  
  
What do you know? Something bad happened here and you can see it everywhere. I wonder if this is what Langaria looks like yet. The place is very desolate except way in the background around the mountains. It looks like someone dropped a few atom bombs here. Ruins are everywhere and this could take some time to figure out.  
  
And from the corner of my eye I see something coming towards me. It's not any of my teammates and so I use my "new" instincts and I raise my gun ready to shoot. Jack gets the signal. I don't about anyone else. But there is some sort of creature coming at us. I've never seen it before.  
  
**_So what do you think? Tell me by reviewing. I love reviews good or bad. It tells me that somebody is reading._**


	9. Blue Devils Dragging Me Away

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Stargate. I'm giving up on it now. Crying myself to sleep won't help me get it either.**

_I'm so sorry for not updating faster but I've been working my butt off so I can go back to school. My job isn't much fun and it hardly pays but oh well. Read on and Review at the bottom. Just find the little button and click on it. Please!_

**Jack's POV**

I saw Jonas raise his gun and I knew that he saw something that I either couldn't or didn't see the first time. This place is giving me the creeps and I can't help but think that if anything is still alive here then it must be a miracle. So yeah, of course I aimed my gun at the spot he had aimed his. There was a lanky creature coming towards us and it did not look friendly. It looked a little bit like Gollum from Lord of the Rings but this critter was blue and had a long tail but had the same long legs and arms as Gollum. This animal was the strangest thing I had ever seen.

"Did you see that?" Jonas asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"See what, sir?" Carter questioned.

"That blue devil thingy whatever you want to call it."

"There it is." Daniel said pointing straight at it.

It ran at us and I heard a shout ring out breaking the small silence we had.

**Jonas's POV**

I screamed when it lunged at me. It was ready kill me or so I thought. The creature tackled me and of course I fought back. I didn't want to kill it but my instinct told me otherwise. This skinny thing was very strong for it's size and I remembered rule number one of the SGC. Always expect the unexpected. You never know what you'll run into.

The thing was choking me as I coughed and gasped for air. I couldn't breathe and Daniel wanted me to stop fighting this thing! I felt a burning sensation across my body and heard a strange voice in head.

"You must die!" It screamed at me.

"Please, I don't understand. Why must I die?" I asked it.

"That is not important now." The "thing" shouted at me. This critter sure was giving me a headache.

"Umm, do you have a name?" I asked trying to get off topic.

"My name is not important now." It said to me.

I finally realized that by now I had passed out from the lack of oxygen to my brain. Sure, I was still alive in my head but everything else was dark. No lights were on. I woke up in a cave surrounded by more of the blue creatures. It seems that they had already passed judgment over me and I was about to be executed for something I knew nothing about. I could only hope that my teammates would find me before that could happen. In many ways I felt like I was ready to die. If I die then I die. We all will perish at some point and I figured that now just might be my time.

**Sam's POV**

Jonas struggled with that thing for quite some time even though it was dragging him farther and farther away from us. I aimed my gun at the blue creature and emptied the stupid gun but I had no luck at killing that blue pest. I can't say what will happen to Jonas but it doesn't sound good at all.

I keep wishing that we never came but that won't help Jonas. I can only pray that he's safe and that they mean no harm to him. Hope is all I have right now.

**Daniel's POV**

I guessed that the thing was only taking Jonas as a threat. But it looks like my little guessing was wrong. No one can be right 100% all the time. It's just a known fact. And after all these years, I try to find the good in everything.

I asked Jack if he was okay and he asked me if Jonas was okay. I couldn't give him an answer. So obviously Jack isn't caring about himself right now. I can't help that but I do hope that things will work out for the better.

**Teal'c POV**

One of my fellow teammates has obviously been captured. Once again, we have found that a supposed routine mission has gone anything but routine. Jonas Quinn is most likely under severe threat of death if my experience tells me anything about what will likely happen to him if we do not reach him in time.

Time is of the most importance now. O'Neill has decided that Major Carter and Daniel Jackson should stay behind so that we may hopefully reach Jonas Quinn faster than if we had larger numbers.

**Jonas's POV**

Yeah, the torture sessions have begun. Blue thing # 2 drove a couple stakes through my arms and attached me to my prison cell walls. Right now I'm not counting the long interrogations that have left me with some very severe migraines. I think that my left leg is broken. Hopefully it will just be some bone bruising but knowing my luck lately, that's very unlikely.

So yeah, I'm doing ok for now. Just don't know how long I can hang in there. Resisting these people is getting harder after every interrogation. They play mind tricks and cause the worst torture anyone can imagine. I call these things Bluebells. Don't ask about where the idea came from, it was the only thing I could think of.

Here they come again. I will think about this later. Got to face my captors for now.


	10. Marching Forward

**I most definitely do not own Stargate. So please do not harass, sue, harm, or do anything else to me. That's all.**

_A/N: Have patience with me. I'm trying to update but my job is taking out all of my energy. Saturday is my only day off and I sleep most of that time._

**Jack's POV**

This is a total mess up! I had no idea these stupid blue devils existed. The good doctor is most definitely going to hurt me on this one. I think I mentioned before about how mean she can be. Worse than Frasier! No one would ever believe me on that one. She must do it on purpose to keep me in line. Maybe she heard rumors about how bad I was with Doc Frasier. Okay, so I'm a little off topic. You get the picture.

Jonas is still getting used to the idea of being stuck on earth for the rest of his life. He recovers and now this happens. What the hell can those little devils be doing to him? To tell you the truth, I don't want to know. I may have been captured several times but something about that lanky demon just gives me the ultimate creeps.

Why am I always so cursed with the routine missions gone wrong?! Teal'c is waving me on. I think he's got a lot of thoughts going on up in his little head too. Not sure what though. But it's probably all about Jonas right now. Serves Jonas right.

**Teal'c POV**

It is not a good time to be dwelling on the many possibilities of what could happen. Nothing is ever a certain factor. I have been trying to think that maybe the creature wants something good from Jonas though that is more likely not the case.

Indeed it has been a long journey for us all the several years but it seems that Jonas Quinn has changed faster than any of us have so quickly. Perhaps this will work out. O'Neill seems certain that he can fetch Jonas Quinn safely and out of harm's way. I am not certain of that.

**Jonas's POV**

They came again and took the stakes out. I can't make out what they are trying to do to me or why. Every time I try to talk to them they don't respond. The isolation is starting to get to me. Being stuck in a solitary state is enough to drive any human crazy. Even the shyest of people can't stand it. And I'm not shy so this is really eating at me.

If God is out there, I hope he'll get me out of this quickly. I don't know how much longer I can take it.

**Daniel's POV**

Sam and I couldn't stay put any longer so we followed the trail that Teal'c and Jack took. Can't say that we found much except a big fork in the road. I noticed boot marks going to the left so we took the right hoping that we might be able to find Jonas that way.

I haven't spoken with Sam a lot since Jack took off in a sprint with Teal'c following. She seems distant as if she's been ripped up. I guess Sam was a lot closer to him than I thought at first. Odd, nobody has really thought about their relationship with Jonas. They've only thought about him as a person.

Disaster is all that seems to be talking now. Life isn't fair especially now. What else is there to say?

**Sam's POV**

No one on this planet is truly in the mood for this right now. It's our first mission together and we're already in a jam like usual. There is no such thing as routine for SG-1. Why can't something go right for a change? We just have the worst of luck.

Jonas is somewhere in a cell going crazy. Isolation can do that to you. It's one of the best torture tricks invented. Humans can't take it no matter where they are from. I suppose that is one of our worst downfalls. So I'm beginning to tear myself because I realize that nothing is going right and I'm blaming myself. That's probably not true but I still keep blaming myself.

**One of the Blue Creature's POV  
**First of all, not every one of us hates these aliens who have shown up on our home. I should introduce myself though. I am called Linderse. Many of my people have labeled me an outcast. I'm one of a few who plainly do not fit in with the rest. My people are a remnant of a much greater culture. However, we failed to recognize our own foolishness in life.

There were several nations that dotted our world and every country was very different. It was these differences that we allowed to separate us. Rather than to try getting along, we entered into a world war. Each nation destroyed another until we came to the point we are at now. Very few survived the war and those who were left were forced to come together as one order, one government, one people. It's a pity that it had to come from such awful circumstances.

My goal now is to free the alien and to return him to his companions. I have few that will help me but any help is all for the greater. It is time to do what is right so that we can redeem ourselves. Perhaps these aliens could be of some help to us.  
  
**Jonas's POV  
**A blue creature came to me in the middle of the night. She introduced herself and set me free but insisted that I follow her through a series of tunnels. It was unnerving to say the least but I'm sure that it could be worse if I were dead. Whoever Linderse is, I feel like I can trust her and that hasn't been easy lately. Maybe I'm just being an idiot about this whole thing.

So let's just say that life is just grand and fair at the moment. Does that make any sense at all? Lessons learned, lessons loved and maybe I'll be the next great philosopher. Anyways, I hope that I'm not falling into a trap.

_So what do you think of this chapter? Please review. I'm begging you._


	11. Waiting For the Sun to Come Out

**_Disclaimer: Jimmy cracked all of his corn and I still don't own Stargate or anything related to it._**

_For my reviewers, thank you so much for reading and telling me what you think. Remember, reviews help me write faster. When people are reading, I am writing. Thanks again. Between high school and some early college courses I'm doing well to be writing at all. Kudos!_

**Linderse's POV**

I noticed immediately the puncture wounds in the alien's arms. There was a huge feeling in my heart that I needed to help him with those â€ gaping holes in his wrists. I stopped him and decided it was time to rest and take a break. I grabbed his arms and he almost screamed.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I need to wrap those puncture wounds. You must sit still or I cannot help you." I answered.

"Why are you helping me to escape?"

"Because it is the right thing to do and no one else will do it. Very few will even try to get you to the surface. Hey, you know my name. What's yours?" I asked this time.

"Jonas. It's very kind of you to assist me. I haven't been able to trust very many people lately. My story is very long so I won't bother telling it." He responded sadly.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go."

Jonas got up and came walking beside me as I led him out of the main tunnels. We walked in silence. He was thinking a lot. Anyone would have been able to see that. I was simply glad that his arms weren't bleeding profusely. It could have been worse.

**Jonas's POV**

Linderse has been a good companion. I can't call her a friend 'cause I don't know her well enough. I've said it before, a lot of me died on Langaria and I'm not so naïve or careless. Careless probably isn't the right word. Maybe I should say that I was too quick in accepting people. So it is very safe to say that I'm more cautious.

These blue creatures are quite interesting in appearance. They walk on all fours or on two feet depending on their mood. Linderse uses her feet more. I'm glad because it makes her seem more human like. The others that walk on all four seem more like barbaric gorillas.

There is a light starting to form at the end of a tunnel but I can't tell if it's from a lamp or if it's the sun. Oh, please let it be the sun.

**Jack's POV**

We've been on the trail for hours and haven't found anything. Teal'c thought it would be best if we headed back to the gate and checked in with Hammond. The last thing I need is Dr. Hill finding out that I lost Jonas. She'll be furious. This is one checkup I am going to dread but I will be on time. She doesn't poke much. That's good, right?

Let's all hope that Jonas has found a way out of this mess 'cause I really don't know what to do. There is no trace on anything. Even Teal'c is clueless.

**Teal'c POV**

O'Neill is very frustrated as much as am I. There are no answers to be found. This is one the hardest searches that I have conducted as a member of SG-1. It is seemingly impossible to know for sure what has happened.

There are no clues as whether he is alive or dead. All there is left to cling to is hope. Even that seems on the low side. My morale is definitely not high. I doubt that this will be settled easily.

**Sam's POV**

Daniel and I found a cave that had prints all over it. Now I can only guess how the colonel is going to react to us leaving without telling him. Hell, we never even tried to contact him. But if he didn't find anything and we do, at least our leaving won't have been for nothing. At least something can come of this little run off of Daniel and I.

All I can say is that Jonas had better be somewhere around here. I just want to get him back and go home to wish that we had never come here. SG-1 is cursed. Maybe no one has ever said that but it's probably the truth. We never seem to have anything to go smoothly. That's our curse and it's sad that poor Jonas had to get dragged into it.

**Daniel's POV**

You should have seen the look on Sam's face when she spotted the tracks. She started yelling so hard. I couldn't help but smile. Well, it was a bit like this:

"Daniel, can you see all of this stuff?" She shouted.

"I see loud and clear."

"We might have found him." Sam continued to babble on like this for a while.

The truth is that we only found a little something that might help us find him. I can't predict anything in the future. But her hope seems a little higher but the pain is still out weighing the good by a long shot. We can only wait and hope that Jack doesn't kill us for this little stunt that we pulled by running off.

**General Hammond's POV**

It came as quite a shock for me when Jack reported that they would be staying a little longer than planned. All he mentioned was that Jonas had run off somewhere though I feel there was a lie in it. But he did make me promise not to tell Dr. Hill. I don't understand why he made me promise but I can say that I will keep it.

Whatever trouble they have gotten themselves into, they will find a way out. That is one of the most notable things that SG-1 is known for. They get into trouble but always come back alive. It's a wonder that they have survived for as long as they have. May this be just another mission gone wrong that will have a happy ending.

**Linderse's POV**

We have almost made it out. That doesn't mean that Jonas and I are out of danger from my people. I still have to return him safely. Hopefully, my people's foolishness will not result in retaliation from the aliens.

I highly doubt they would come after us. If they are anything like Jonas, I am sure everything will be all right. Let everyone hope for the best. It is time for peace and a proper settlement of troubling matters that has plagued my world. Remember what I said, the survivors of the war were forced to come together simply in the name of survival. My people did not come together out of friendship or much cooperation. It was simply a matter of selfish survival for us all.


	12. A Wee Bit O' Trouble

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate. Do I have to sing any louder?**_

_A/N: I'M BACK! So here's my excuse, I was a senior in high school trying to graduate. Also, I'm proud to say I did it and I'm done. Anyways, please review for me before I jump into the happy land of college. Here's a plus, I'm not done with Jonas. He has some stuff to do and so does everybody else._

**Jonas's POV**

Unfortunately for me, the light was not the sun. It was a band of blue creatures. Linderse pulled me to the side as they passed. She grabbed by the wrist though and I thought I would scream from the pain of my wounds. Having holes in your arms doesn't look very pretty. I think she understood from my contorted and twisted face. This is not my day!

"Jonas, how bad does it hurt?" She asked kindly.

"It hurts a lot." I wondered what was on her mind. Linderse seemed distant in a deep trance. There was a shadow of grief winding up in her eyes.

"I'm not talking about your wrists. What did they do to you? How deep does the hurt go? I need to know." Linderse was quite sincere in asking me again. A new personality was taking shape. Something inside her ached to know the truth and I was caught off guard for a moment. She was like me. Linderse was the reflection of my old self. This one person was determined to save her world like I was.

**Teal'c POV**

Jonas Quinn disappeared approximately four days ago. Major Carter and Daniel Jackson have remained on the planet to resume the search. Apparently, they believe that they may have found the way to locate him. General Hammond has ordered other teams to P4X-984 in order to hopefully locate Jonas Quinn.

The mood at the SGC has remained low since his kidnapping. Dr. Hill has gone frantic with the prospect of her recent patient being placed in the infirmary again for a possible lengthy period of time. O'Neill has not been willing to let go of the search. I believe that everyone will not stop until it is know for sure as to whether or not Jonas Quinn is alive or dead. Let us hope it is not the latter.

**Sam's POV**

Daniel keeps everyone going. He's got a lot of optimism that we'll find Jonas alive and safe. Then again, Daniel has always had that edge to him. I'll admit any day that the cave has been our greatest find. Just yesterday we began the task of searching the tunnels that lead into the ground.

No person on the face of this world is willing to give up. There has to be proof somewhere that he is alive. I can't accept the fact that he might be dead. SG-1 never dies. It's a general rule. Okay so we do die. But we always find a way out of it. That is just who we are. Jonas is a part of that. So he can't be dead. I won't believe it.

**Daniel's POV**

Dear Sam. She is under so much stress with being in charge of the search and all. There is not a drop of anything in her that will even think that Jonas might be dead. It's simple to her. Jonas doesn't die and he isn't dead. Maybe she's doing the right thing. Then again she could be doing more wrong. If we find a body, what will happen to her? I worry about her and for Jonas.

Is there not enough mercy and compassion in the universe that maybe for just once that nothing could go wrong? There probably is and we don't have the luck to run into it. How can we help each other in these times? I don't know.

**Linderse's POV**

You can tell that Jonas is a soldier or was at some time. He doesn't talk much about his home. I don't know what has gotten into him but there is a hint of regret behind those eyes.

**Jack's POV**

I went back to the planet to try to help in the search. Hammond has given us three more days and if nothing turns up then we go home and Jonas turns into a missing person. It's not like we can give him a special "missing in action." He's a civilian so that means Jonas is only missing.

Missing my ass! He works harder than a lot of people out there. As a matter of fact, did anyone think to tell you that folks like Daniel and Jonas are protecting Earth just as much as I am? Do you think they get credit? No.

****

**_BOOM!_**

**Jack's POV**

What the hell was that? Sounded like an explosion. Shit, Daniel had better not have touched anything. This ruined city is haunted enough.

**Teal'c POV**

We cannot find the origin of the explosion. It has "rocked the ground beneath us." I believe that we may find Jonas Quinn yet alive and most likely fighting a battle of soul and power.

The past few days have been one of trial and much error. There has been no stopping in searching but with very few results. The cave and it's tunnels are still the best option we having in finding him.

**Jonas's POV**

Linderse said that the "unified government" has always controlled things and hasn't seen loud opposition. That was until last night. Apparently, someone has created a resistance. I am inclined to believe it after feeling that explosion. So we're still trying to crawl up these dirty tubes of rock. Yeah, it's not been easy.

I think that too much has happened here already. My goal is to get to the surface without trouble. But that might be a little difficult now. Everything is pretty much chaos. I don't know what to think. Am I going to get out of here alive?

**Linderse's POV**

Getting Jonas out of here just got harder. It was all my luck that Pithes probably was the one who set that bomb off. If only he waited a couple more days! Now, Jonas is the number one wanted guy down here and Pithes is number two. It's a fact of life that aliens are worth more than our own people. Nothing will change that.

So we have to take the long way out. How else am I do get around all of the police and military that are patrolling looking for Jonas and Pithes? You can't seem to look in any direction without seeing them. All of this has slowed our movement down to a trickle. I hope we get out of here soon.

** A/N – Please read and review! I know I already said that but the little button is so close. Maybe I should say I'm sorry if you thought this chapter sucked. Forgive me?**


	13. Introducing Anger and Frustration

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not anything that has to do with Stargate at all. It belongs to MGM, Gekko Film Corp and a whole bunch of other people I don't know about. If you do know, please feel free to tell me._**

**_  
A/N – This chapter if for my Uncle Herby who recently passed away. He always encouraged me to do the things that meant the most me. Thanks Unkie. I'll meet you Upstairs when God comes for me too._**

**

* * *

Linderse's POV**

Jonas stares at me like I'm transparent. He's thinking all the time. I wish I could make him relax. He keeps his fists clenched until they turn white. You never realize the trouble you could get into until it happens. Put it simple, I'm screwed.

Pithes managed to find me last night. He declared that he was ready to topple our people's government. I told him to wait a while before pulling off any more attacks. Like usual, he declined.

"Do you understand how valuable your friend is to the rebellion?" he squealed.

"Jonas shouldn't have to put up with our problems. And what do you mean he's valuable to the rebellion?" I asked.

"Don't worry. I have no intentions of using him as a pawn to release to the government for ransom or services. He's a soldier. You can see it in his eyes. What did you call him again?" Pithes had gotten himself worked up with excitement at this point.

"His name is Jonas. We would be better getting him home and then asking his people for help. They might agree because if we return him safely." I was frustrated. Couldn't Pithes see that Jonas had been used enough?

**  
Jack's POV**

Yesterday I had a fight with one of those snakehead Tok'ra. For some reason, they seem to think that they need our help… again. I'm sick of it. It's annoying. When what's his name asked for SG-1, I made it loud and clear we weren't going. That's when the argument started. They just don't get the fact that I'm missing a man from my team.

I believe in 'leave no man behind' and have no intention to switch that belief anytime soon. Jonas is priority one. We'll bring him home alive…or dead if it comes to that. Screw the Tok'ra, and that's not being selfish.

**  
Sam's POV**

It's been tough. The Colonel decided to fight with an ally and we haven't found much in the tunnels so far. But I have suspicions after seeing drag marks. It's quite possible that he was taken this way. That's our best lead so far. We'll find him.

"I told that snakehead we leave no man behind." My CO jabbered on.

"I agree sir." And of course, I agreed. Why wouldn't I?

"Yeah, and if the Tok'ra can't handle that, then they should go screw themselves."

I retorted angrily, "But Colonel, I thought they already had?"

He couldn't help but grin. It's the first smile I had seen since Jonas disappeared. Both of us laughed. That's when we agreed to go back to the search. We are going to find Jonas. That's final.

**  
Jonas's POV**

I'm so tired. What can I accomplish as long as I'm here? It's dark and dry. Linderse tries to protect me but, I'm not sure it's working. The new leader of the rebellion found us. I think Linderse mentioned his name as Pithes. Nearly every part of me wants to leave, wants to go home. Yet, one little voice that keeps getting stronger say that I should help. How do I help? I really don't want to be involved but that little voice…

**  
General Hammond's POV**

I don't know how long we can keep this search going. At some point I will have to call it off and resume normal Gate activity. SG-1 will have to go back to work. Major Carter managed to talk me into giving her more time. She says that there seems to be some tracks that might lead them to Mr. Quinn. Maybe I just wanted something to make sure I had reason to keep a rescue operation in place. All I can do is hope.

**  
Teal'c POV**

We continue to search indefinitely. As days stretch by, I begin to wonder and worry over the safety of my friend. Jonas Quinn is too misunderstood by people. I believe that when he returns, he may find a few more friends than before. It is simply obvious to consider when people see how much General Hammond has dedicated in people and resources to find him. The length of time involved is amazing as well. Yet no one has suggested otherwise that we stop the mission. It is still to soon.

**  
Pithes's POV**

I was amazed when I saw Jonas! One look at his eyes and you see a fighter. He could be an invaluable leader for us. Unfortunately, Linderse doesn't see it that way. She seems angry just by my suggestion. Too bad she has always been an idealist. It just doesn't work that way. There comes a time when violence may be the only way to fix a situation, especially when it concerns a severely corrupt government. If only I can convince him to help. Any small amount would be helpful. Very few people understand the urgency we need to topple our government.

**  
Jonas's POV**

I couldn't believe I was doing this. I never thought I would. Goodness, I must be an idiot for it but that voice just wouldn't go away. Maybe you can guess what I did?

"Pithes." I shouted in his direction.

"Yes, Master Jonas." He said.

"First of all, drop the master part. I'm no slaver. It's offensive to me."

"Yes, sir."

"What can I do to help you?" I couldn't believe I was truly asking him that. It went against my instincts but it felt right or am I just looking for redemption on how I failed on Langaria.

"What ever you know I'm sure would do well enough. I'm not asking you to stay permanently."

"Okay…"

"Pithes! Who do you think you are! I told you to stay away. It's too dangerous for him to do anything right now. He's hurt or have you not looked at his wrists?" Linderse was angry. You could see it burning in her eyes. Suddenly, I felt bad.


	14. The Getting Out Resolution

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 or anything related. Happy now? Good, cause I'm poor and have no money.**_

_A/N- I am so sorry this took forever! I've been very distracted these past few months. I'm only lately getting back to writing. I do hope to wrap this one up soon. But ultimately, I don't know how I will part with Reasoning for Life; I really like writing it. Please Review!  
_

**Jonas's POV**

Is it right for me to want redemption? Hell, wouldn't that mean going back to Langara.

Maybe I've gone crazy. I stare at Linderse. It's not what she thinks it is. I know I can't stay here. It's too dangerous, but the SGC has helped in situations like this before, and I know they would help if I got back to them safely.

"Linderse, calm down." I said.

"How do you expect me to calm down?" she shouted.

"I approached Pithes. I want to help. I know I can."

"You're crazy! Don't you know what will happen if they catch you?"

"I know that already. I've been in this situation before. Many times. But…" I replied.

"No, no, no. Have I tried to help you for nothing Jonas?"

I looked deep into her brown eyes. Her face was turning purple, kind of interesting actually. She has blue skin so I suppose it makes sense. But I could see the stress it was causing her. I had to put this to rest. I turned to Pithes.

"Pithes, I can't stay. But I can still help. You civilization is advanced though you live in caves. The city ruins are proof of that. My people can help you." The last sentence felt odd, my people…as in Earth's people. I was one of them. At the same time, a wave of acceptance came over me. I was one of a team, a family.

"How can they do that?" he asked.

"Return me to the surface. Both you and Linderse come with me to the surface. Meet my friends and colleagues. I trust you. I know who hurt me and it wasn't you or your rebels. We've been in situations like this before."

I knew I had struck the right chord with him. His eyes widened understanding that he would no longer have just me on his side but an entirely new civilization. I felt relieved. I could help these people. I just hope I didn't end up hurting myself instead in the long run.

**Pithe's POV**

He's been through a lot. I can see it. But he's still kind enough to think of others. Poor man! What had he gotten himself into? He's a soldier but more importantly, you can call him friend. Jonas, I think we have a deal.

"I'll go with you. And Linderse, I'm sorry, but we're getting desperate. We need their help."

"I know that. After Jonas goes home, you can count me in.," she replied.

"Good for both of you. Now I would really like to see the sun."

I stared at Jonas. What? He's too complex. I'll figure him out later. Now's the time to topple some government butt…err…after we get him to the surface.

**Daniel's POV**

We were slowly losing hope. It wasn't all lost but some things become more real the longer time passes. The fact that we still hadn't found Jonas felt so…unSG-1, if that makes any sense at all to you. There had been no fast finds or awesome daredevil breakouts; this was just a plain no leads search, until last night of course.

Gradually, the search was being called off. Tracking had really gotten nowhere. But the strange sound of some weird language was being exchanged. It was too far for me to make anything out, but it was there. Then the sight to behold walked in front of us stumbling around. It was Jonas.

**Sam's POV**

I was with Daniel when Jonas was found or rather when he found us. With him were two funny looking blue creatures supporting him. He looked kind of sick but he seemed happy. Maybe he was drunk, I didn't know. He wasted no time though in greeting us.

"Hey Sam. Did you know that this planet's sun is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen?"

"No, I didn't Jonas. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Sam, Daniel, I'd like you to meet Pithes on the right, and Linderse on the left. Linderse broke me out of the prison and Pithes is the local rebel leader. I really think their government stinks. They put holes in my wrists." He muttered.

"You will have to excuse him. He's delirious from being exhausted. I am Linderse." The creature on the left said.

"Thank you for returning him. We're indebted to you. Thank you so much. We've been looking for him everywhere." I babbled on. It was really good to have him back. We could go home now.

"Please," said the creature on the right.

"Jonas said you could help us. We have many problems with our government. They were the ones to held him. Please, we could use any assistance your are willing to offer." He continued. I figured he was Pithes.

"Yes, we can help. But we have to take Jonas home. We'll return, you have our promise on that." Daniel replied.

I agreed and said so. We took Jonas from them and never looked back. I only hoped it hadn't been the only reason for them returning him to us. But we promised, we would come back.

**Jack's POV**

My littlest camper was back in the campground finally. He was pale but content. It might be the happy delusions he was having. Most people have nightmares but not Jonas. No, he's positive. A little bit of the old self shined through. I don't know what happened down there. We'll have to wait and see. But it's good to have him back. That's what matters.

You really don't know how much you like a guy until there's a possibility they could die. Unfortunately, that's the way it's always been with Jonas. That just might be the most pathetic thing anyone can do. I looked at him warily. I didn't know what to say. I guess I'm not much into bonding moments.

"So Jack, can we go home finally?" Jonas asked eagerly.

"I suppose so. What's the rush?"

"You are. I know you want to get out of here so don't play stupid." He was clumsily pointing my chest while talking.

"Whatever you say buddy."

"Just take me home. I really like that concrete more than you know."

Did he just say what I think he said? He likes the concrete walls at the SGC? He's delusional. Definitely time for a trip to the doctor. In the mean time, let's go home.


End file.
